


Another Few Million Years

by Skye



Category: Element Hunters
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for End of Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's human to meet your end, but it's also human to wish for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Few Million Years

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers of the end of the series here. Not necessarily romantic-shippy, focusing more on their canon relationship.

So, Juno's feeling had transcended millions of years, passed down on through the ages and waited for them patiently. Juno, who had met a very human end, seemed to have gone beyond the human experience after all.

Humans didn't last too long, after all. Human experience seemed like a drawing in the sand, so easily washed away with the tide. Even the hurt that Ally was feeling now would soon dissipate and be forgotten, right? If not right now, definitely after she'd died.

It wasn't assuring to think of that, especially when Ally wished this intense pain would just stop. But the fact that Juno's affectionate feelings for Ally and the others wouldn't disappear even long after the human race was gone bring her a strange kind of comfort.

Ally wondered if the same would apply to her, if her feelings would remain after her human self was gone. It was a possibility that she believed in, and in that case, she'd want to forgive Juno for her actions. Of course, her sacrifice had been necessary, but it had still hurt Ally profoundly. Maybe logically it was stupid to be so, but Ally was still angry with Juno.

But that wasn't the emotion she wanted to leave inside infinity. The moments between her and Juno were all precious, and she wanted to remember the love she had felt for her then. Though Ally wasn't sure if she could ever forget her current sorrow, she tried to focus on the happiness the two of them had shared instead. That way, when she met Juno again, maybe in another few million years or so, she could greet her with those sentiments still alive.


End file.
